


Kitten~

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Smut, Fantasy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Threesome - M/M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: My very first written and published smut because I just was like...why?





	Kitten~

*POOF*

Jaebum and Jinyoung couldn't comprehend what had just happened. A puff of smoke appeared right in front of them while resting in their new home. "H-Hyung?" Youngjae? They blinked, not believing their eyes. It was the normal Youngjae, in his usual beige oversized sweater and underwear only, but a pair of gray ears adorned his head, and a gray tail slowly curled around his body. He had a hand grabbing the edge of the sleeve while covering his face, the other clutching the end, pulling it down a little more. His head was slightly tilted in confusion. It was certainly a sight to see.

It was one that Jinyoung and Jaebum couldn't resist. They were about ready to pounce on him but had to hold back to figure out what was happening. "Youngjae? What happened?" Youngjae thought for a moment. "Remember that house we came across the other day, that had a witch inside? I think she put a curse on me." They didn't know if they could really call it a curse when it looked more like a blessing. "O-Ok. Do you know why?"

Youngjae hummed to himself while recalling the conversation he had with her. "I-I think it was because I said that you liked cats." He was starting to blush and the two elders couldn't help but coo at the cute hybrid in front of them. "I don't know how long I'll be in this state." He crawled into the large bed with his two hyungs and cuddled into the sheets, very much resembling a cat snuggling into a cozy little blanket. It made them coo at the sight.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next two days were filled with cuddles and "aww"s. Today was quite different. Youngjae was avoiding his hyungs. He was avoiding his boyfriends. His hyungs were wondering why.

"Youngjae? Is there something wrong?" Youngjae didn't answer and left the bedroom. Jinyoung and Jaebum glanced at each other. Jinyoung got up to follow Youngjae into the living room. Youngjae was squirming on the couch, breathing heavily. "Youngjae? Do you have a fever?" He reached to touch Youngjae forehead but was slapped away. "Youngjae," Jinyoung said in a firm voice. "You need to talk to me. Youngjae what's wrong?" Youngjae only responded with heavy breathing.

Jaebum was getting anxious. "Jinyoung. Maybe we should try leaving him alone." "But what have we done wrong? We were cuddling just last night! He might be sick! He's breathing heavily, he's squirming, he looks like he's dying!" Jinyoung listed out what was wrong when Youngjae finally spoke up. "H-Hyung. Hyung~" Youngjae was starting to whine while calling for them. "What's wrong, baby? What's wrong?" Jaebum frantically asked.

Youngjae finally looked at his hyungs with a look of need. "Hyung." He started clawing at Jinyoung's shirt and looked him in the eyes. "Oh my God." Jinyoung came to a realization. "What? What is it? Youngjae? Jinyoung?" Jinyoung immediately picked up Youngjae and brought him to the bedroom. "Jinyoung!" Jaebum chased after them in confusion. "What's happ-" Jaebum looked at Youngjae a little more closely. "Oh. OH."

There was a tent in Youngjae's sweatpants, he was constantly rubbing his hands together, his cat ears were folding back, and his tail was wrapping around Jaebum's wrist. "Hyung, I n-need you." Jinyoung practically ripped his shirt off and tended to Youngjae's mouth. Apparently, the ears and tail weren't the only things cat-like. Youngjae's tongue had turned rough like a cat's, rubbing Jinyoung's tongue in such a way that it drew out a moan from Jinyoung. Jaebum was salivating at the sight.

It was only then that he noticed the sweet smell Youngjae was emitting. It was a sweet vanilla smell that one could only associate with Autumn. It was like they were baking a pecan pie and Youngjae was the actual pecan pie. Youngjae was in heat. That was the only explanation. "Fuck," Jaebum breathed out. He got behind Youngjae on the bed and started to ride the shirt up Youngjae's body. Jinyoung pulled away just enough for Jaebum to take off the shirt. The sight laid out before them was beautiful. Youngjae's flustered body sprawled out in front of them like a gourmet meal. His pink nipples were peaking and his flat stomach rose and fell with his heavy breaths.

The two elders immediately dug in. Jaebum and Youngjae were kissing, rubbing each other's tongues while Jinyoung was leaving hickeys and light kisses on Youngjae's soft skin, occasionally ghosting over Youngjae's hard-on. It was driving Youngjae mad. Another wave of sweet pheromones rushed into the air. This time it was the sweet smell of strawberry, one of Jaebum's favorite scents and flavors. It was triggering Jaebum to do more. He tweaked Youngjae's nipples just a bit. Flicking them from time to time, drawing slight whines from Youngjae. Jinyoung had a finger in the band of Youngjae's pants, pulling them down at a painfully slow pace. It made Youngjae wrap his tail around Jinyoung's wrist to hurry him.

Jinyoung giggled at the feeling. He ripped of Youngjae's pants and underwear at the same time, exposing Youngjae's flushed cock to the cold air of Winter. He visibly shivered making Jinyoung drool a little more. "Youngjae~ What do you want hyungs to do?" "T-Touch me." "Where, baby?" He slowly brought his hand down to his entrance and stretched it a bit. "H-Here, hyung. Hurry." Jinyoung snickered just a bit seeing how embarrassed Youngjae got right after. He hid his face behind his hands, making Jaebum pout.

"Youngjae-ah~ I want to see your face." He slowly brought down his hand but only enough to see his eyes. They were filled with lust and need. It was enough of a message to get Jaebum back into his mouth. Youngjae jolted when he felt something wet at his entrance. "Don't move, baby." Jinyoung lapped at the entrance, making it so wet and slippery. Each lick caused Youngjae to silently squeal. Jaebum stuck his fingers into Youngjae's mouth, lathering them in spit. He brought his fingers to Youngjae's hole and slid in one finger.

Jinyoung kept kissing the insides of Youngjae's thick, soft thighs. They were his favorite part of Youngjae's body. Jinyoung always made sure to show off those thighs when they were alone. Jinyoung was startled by the feeling of something touching his cock. It was soft and furry. Youngjae's tail had wrapped around his swelling cock and slid up and down at a slow pace. Jinyoung eyed Youngjae. It seemed as though Youngjae was oblivious to what he was doing. All he was paying attention to were the fingers slowly prodding him open and readying him for more.

Jaebum brought Youngjae a little further up his body and leaned him back so he had easier access to Youngjae's pucker. It was a miracle that Youngjae could fit them at all. Not wanting to brag, but he and Jinyoung were a bit above average in size, if you know what I mean. The wanton moans that he used to muffle were clear in the air. Jaebum pushed a third finger in all the way to the knuckle, ghosting over Youngjae's prostate. Youngjae whined at the contact.

Jinyoung thumbed at Youngjae's slit, getting precome all over his hand. Youngjae's tail had stopped pumping him from the overstimulation. The both of them could see that Youngjae was so close to coming, but they didn't let him do so just yet. "D'you want to go first, Jinyoung?" It had been a while since Jinyoung was let inside first. He nodded eagerly and looked at Youngjae. Youngjae had instead lunged at Jinyoung, ready for him.

Jinyoung fully got on the bed and steadied himself so Youngjae could climb on top. Cowboy style had always been Jinyoung's favorite. Youngjae hovered over Jinyoung, the slick of the unknown secreted substance dripping onto his dick. He wondered if it was something like lube. His guess was proven right when Youngjae impaled himself with Jinyoung's rather large cock. Unlike before when Youngjae slid down slowly to adjust to the size, Youngjae had slammed down onto Jinyoung, making the older groan. The slick heightened all of the wonderful pleasures Youngjae gave to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung attempted to make out with Youngjae while he bounced up and down in his lap. Jinyoung's hands firmly gripped Youngjae's hips, slowing him down slightly before he could come ungracefully first. Youngjae constantly moaned into his mouth, his tongue sometimes battling with Jinyoung's. Jaebum was thoroughly enjoying the scene in front of him. He was experiencing a new high with Youngjae as a kitty in heat. The sweet pheromones Youngjae emitted were killing him slowly.

Youngjae mewled every so often with him riding Jinyoung so intensely. His thighs were on fire, the exercise clearly taking a toll on him. "H-Hyung~ I wanna come~ I n-need-" He was cut off by Jinyoung's mouth on his, grip pushing him further down onto him. "Then come, kitty," he whispered into Youngjae's red ear. "N-Nya~" The white strings of come splattered onto his and Jinyoung's stomach, Jinyoung's soon to follow inside of Youngjae.

Jaebum slipped him off of Jinyoung, making him whine at the loss of contact. "You're not done yet, kitten," Jaebum growled into his ear. He slammed into Youngjae, hitting the prostate dead-on. Youngjae let out a particularly loud moan that had Jinyoung's cock twitching again, but he didn't let himself get overexcited. Youngjae was already as hard as a rock when Jaebum did another particularly hard thrust. "H-How are you so b-big~" It's not like Youngjae was complaining. He was enjoying every second of it. It was unlike the first time together, where he almost screamed.

Jaebum pumped himself in and out of Youngjae from the back, while having a tight grip on his wrists. He let one go and supported Youngjae by the stomach. "Ah~ Not there~ Don't h-hold my t-tummy." Jaebum smirked and added more pressure on his 'tummy.' "Nya~ Hyung~" The added pressure on his prostate from both sides was bringing him over the edge faster than ever before. He was still very sensitive from the first round only to be thoroughly abused by Jaebum's harsh thrusts, adding to his high.

"I n-need to- Hyung!" Youngjae kept meowing and Jinyoung couldn't help but stroke the hybrid's ears. "Go ahead, kitten." Youngjae had reached his peak as he saw the stars and felt himself release for the 2nd time. Jaebum added to Jinyoung's come inside him. It will be a hassle to clean out but Youngjae didn't mind at the moment. He just needed to calm down. All of his energy was depleted from the recent activity making him just lay on the bed. Jinyoung got up to get some warm towelettes while Jaebum positioned Youngjae in a more favorable position.

Youngjae was whimpering at the flowing of semen out of his already abused hole. He was tired from the extreme sex they had just now, but little did he know that it was far from over. He was extremely satisfied with tonight, getting rid of the hot feeling, unaware of the next waves.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next three days were filled with lustful moans and meowing until Youngjae had calmed down. The two elders were happy to help their boyfriend get over his heat all too much. Every day had several different positions they had always wanted to try. The second day was doggy style with Youngjae being taken at both ends twice. Quite ironic actually. The third day, they found a new kink of Youngjae's in his kitty-state. The tail pulling had him asking for more. The last day was just a bunch of different positions, especially since it was the day where Youngjae's heat was at its highest before dissipating completely.

Youngjae couldn't walk. If you were to put it in simple terms, he just couldn't walk. In broader terms, he couldn't stand, walk, bathe himself, or move. He was finally done with his heat. His first heat after being cursed(?). It was still a questionable phrase when he loved being Jinyoung's and Jaebum's little kitten. That, unfortunately, didn't last as long as he thought it would. The day after his heat finished, POOF, and he was normal Youngjae again.

A visit to the witch was very much needed at this point. "C-Can you explain why I was turned into half a cat?" The young woman cocked an eyebrow. "What does you becoming a cat have to do with me? I simply provided hospitality from your last visit. Unless-" The three of them shared a confused look as she got some materials. "Youngjae, give me your arm." He obliged with hesitation. She pushed up the sleeve and rubbed a strange paste and chanted something none of them could understand.

Something black started to form on the surface of his skin, frightening all of them except the witch. "Well, you are indeed a very rare case Mr. Choi Youngjae. You are actually carrying a cat god within you. This one seems to focus on the sexual appeal of a cat. Which explains why Youngjae could barely come up to me without tripping over something with those shaky legs. Would you like to meet him?" The three nodded with eagerness.

"Just sing this and he'll reveal himself." A plaque was given to Youngjae and the words formed weird patterns in it. Youngjae set a random melody and sang the chant like a jingle. The air grew warm as a bright light formed in front of them. It took a few seconds for all of them to adjust. The whispy spirit of a sleek black cat appeared before them.

"I see that you've found me. It was really quite enjoyable the past few days. The three blushed the same red. "I guess I can actually stay with you seeing how I can finally live happily within you, Youngjae. It was very fun~" With that, he disappeared back into Youngjae. "Well, this is awkward." Youngjae fell silent for a few seconds. "He said he wants to make a deal." Another silence. "He says to go home first so we can talk." The witch smiled and shooed them out of her home. "No time to waste! Go!" She pushed them all out and gave them a jar of peach preserves before they could officially leave.

"Sex as a cat...every month as long as you let him stay in me." Youngjae was blushing profusely. Jaebum and Jinyoung had absolutely no objections whatsoever. There goes Youngjae's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so dirty after writing this...


End file.
